¿crees en el amor a primera vista?,no chapter 1: E
by amo el anonimato
Summary: que pasaria si el señor tenebroso hubiese muerto y la legria reinara en hogwarts; un amor inesperado mi primer DRAMIONE. dejen reviws. jeje


No, no, no, soy una prefecta como se les ocurre que voy ha hacer… eso- su rostro se empezó a tornar ligeramente rosa- además hay muchas que lo hacen mejor que yo, porque yo soy un completo desastre en eso, no sirvo para esas cosas -sentencio- Lo lamento profesor, pero no.

Señorita Granger les hemos informado lo que les teníamos que informar, así que ahora entraran a esa habitación y se pondrán de acuerdo en que harán – dijo Snape con una mueca de asco en la cara.

"Típico de Snape dando ordenes, me gustaría verlo a el haciendo eso"- pensó, una sonrisa de pronto se asomo a su rostro pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una cara completamente seria; mientras se ponían en marcha junto a los demás prefectos.

Ya cursaban quinto año y habían citado a todos los prefectos de quinto año a una reunión, y así fueron. Les habían comunicado que los prefectos tenían que presentar shows musicales para todo el año y tenían que presentarse ellos y no solo eso sino que tenían que hacer que los alumnos también participaran y a fin de año una gran presentación musical de una banda conformada por los alumnos, ella se había rehusaba totalmente , pero se entero que el que había ordenado eso era Dumbledore y sus razones no eran otras que: los alumnos deben olvidar sus problemas además eso serviría para que se relajasen y disfrutaran mas el año escolar, después de todo hay motivo de sobra para celebrar.

Hermione ¿estas bien?- pregunto Padma Patil, prefecta de Ravenclaw haciendo que Hermione despertase de su sueño, provocando que esta le sonría a la Ravenclaw- veo que ya te sientes mejor.

Si gracias Pad, estaba pensando en Snape cantando y haciendo el ridículo al frente de todos- este ultimo causo la risa de Padma y de Ernie, prefecto de Hupplepuff; pero rápidamente recordo el porque estaban en esa habitación y cambio de expresión- aunque lamentablemente seamos nosotros lo que hagamos eso en vez de que lo haga Snape.

Oigan se pueden apurar- dijo el rubio prefecto de la casa de las serpientes, Slytherin- quiero terminar con todo esto ya!

Después de que todos entraron a la "misteriosa habitación" nombrado así porque nadie sabia porque era necesario que hablaran ahí y no en la oficina de Snape, fue entonces que descubrieron el porque; la sala daba la impresión de que estuvieran en un escenario pero las paredes estaban forrada de espejos, esta sala también albergaba una guitarra, un bajo, una batería y cuatro micrófonos. El piso era de color almendra lo cual le daba el aire de estar en una sala de ballet y de pronto aparecieron varas de maderas a un metro del suelo colocadas horizontalmente rodeando toda la sala.

Wow, - dijo Ernie

Esto es increíble- dijo Padma

No lo puedo creer- dijo Hermione mientras cogía el micrófono y lo evaluaba

Que simpleza-dijo Draco produciendo asombro en los demás.

Hay por favor me vas ha decir que tu tienes algo mejor en casa- dijo Ernie

La verdad es que si y además se tocar todos esos instrumentos- dijo mientras se dirigía a colgarse la guitarra

De pronto la puerta por la que hace unos minutos habían entrado se abrió mostrando a una McGonagall muy feliz y entusiasmada.

Jóvenes me han informado que dentro de media hora se deberán presentar en el gran salón para realizar su primera presentación, pero se deberán presentar dos veces antes y después de la selección de los nuevos alumnos- dijo para después realizar una seña para que Hermione se acercara, la cual no dudo y se acerco.

¿Si, profesora?

Hermione el profesor Dumbledore me ha informado que quiere que canten en parejas y que también quiere que tu cantes con el joven Malfoy- dicho esto se retiro dejando a Hermione sin reaccionar.

Padma se le acerco y le pregunto que le había dicho, Hermione le conto lo que McGonagall le había dicho unos minutos antes; de repente una Hermione totalmente difusa se dirigió hacia el centro de la sala mientras que observaba a Draco conversar animadamente con Ernie.

Las cosas habían cambiado Harry había derrotado a el Señor de las tinieblas el año pasado en el cementerio, eso se debía la ayuda sorpresiva de la familia Malfoy así que desde ese día los Malfoy cambiaron, pero esa no había sido razón para que Draco no siguiera siendo tan molesto. Harry se había puesto de novio con Ginny y sorpresivamente Ron se había puesto de novio con Luna y Hermione se había sentido feliz por ellos dos.

Chicos la profesora me ha comunicado lo que debemos hacer ahora y es prepararnos porque nos presentaremos dentro de media hora… - realizo una pausa en la cual pudo observar el rostro de los dos prefectos los cuales estaban mas pálidos de los normal así que prosiguió-… pero eso no es todo debemos presentarnos antes y después de la selección y debe ser en dúos, por obligación el director ya escogió las parejas y son Padma y Ernie, Malfoy y yo.

***

Mientras veía que la profesora había llamado a Hermione el se le quedo viendo, ella había crecido era toda una mujer, su uniforme le sentaba muy bien hacia que se le acentuaran las curvas. De pronto Ernie le comienza ha hacer la conversación y el al no poder negarse, porque su familia le dijo que debía hacer creer a todos que ellos habían cambiado, y fue así que comenzaron a hablar sobre quiditch cuando de pronto ella se acerca sin darse cuenta. Así como tampoco se dio cuenta cuando se enamoro de ella.

Chicos la profesora me ha comunicado lo que debemos hacer ahora y es prepararnos porque nos presentaremos dentro de media hora… pero eso no es todo debemos presentarnos antes y después de la selección y debe ser en dúos, por obligación el director ya escogió las parejas y son Padma y Ernie, Malfoy y yo.

_Estaban aun en el expreso de Hogwarts, el decide irse solo a una cabina y se aplica un hechizo desilusionador, para que los mono neuronas de sus compañeros no lo encontraran, el quería estar solo. De repente la puerta de la cabina se abre dando paso a una chica de cabellos castaño atados en una coleta a medias con un vestido blanco y un jean negro ajustado y una campera semi-abierta color negro de pronto se da vuelta después de haber cerrado la cabina y aplicarle un hechizo para que nadie entrara o viera desde afuera que hay en la cabina. Con una paciencia increíble saca de su bolso color gris su uniforme y su insignia de prefecta la deja a un lado y con su varita hace que su ropa cambie por su uniforme después de eso guarda su anterior conjunto de ropa en su bolso gris. Draco había olvidado por un momento que el también estaba ahí, se puso nervioso y en un movimiento inesperado su mano lo traiciona y tira al suelo la insignia de la prefecta; pero no se había dado cuenta decidió agacharse rápidamente y por suerte ella no se había dado cuenta._

Bueno entonces que esperamos para empezar a practicar- dijo Draco con una sonrisa dejando mostrar sus blancos dientes- Hermione por favor tenemos que practicar- dijo al notar como Hermione se sonrojaba.

Ok ok vamos a practicar pero debemos decidir quien va primero- dijo Hermione agradeciendo interiormente que Draco haya dicho eso.

Ernie y yo queremos ir primeros- dijo Padma, pero al ver la cara de Ernie se apresuro a decir sus razones- es que así no nos verán los de primero es mucho mejor menos publico ¿no?

Esta dicho Padma y yo vamos primeros así que, ven Padma acordemos que canción cantaremos.

Padma y Ernie ya se habían juntado y empezaron a practicar. No quedo mas que hablar con Draco" ¿lo he llamado Draco? "; De pronto aparecieron tres puertas, dos eran camerinos uno para las chicas y otro para los chicos, pero el tercero no se sabía que era, así que los cuatro decidieron averiguar que era. Era una habitación totalmente igual a la primera, llena de espejos y con la impresión de un estudio de ballet.

Esta habitación debe ser para que no practiquemos juntos y no nos enredemos con dos canciones a la vez- dijo Hermione. Todos asintieron y solo quedaron ahí Draco y ella.

Bueno alguna idea ¿de que vamos a cantar?- dijo Draco

Tal vez, pero dime si tu tienes algo

Si, pero quisiera que escucharas el nombre primero- al ver que Hermione asentía, prosiguió- SIN MIEDO A NADA

Yo también quería proponerte esa canción, bueno entonces ya esta decidido cantaremos SIN MIEDO A NADA, pero por si a caso preguntémosle a los demás que canción van a cantar.- dijo mientras salía seguida de Draco.

Les preguntaron y descubrieron a Padma y a Ernie besándose, al parecer ya habían ensayado, ellos seguían besándose al parecer no habían notado la presencia de otras dos personas ahí, Hermione hizo una seña a Draco para que aguardara ahí y después de un si ella se encamino a donde estaban las hojas con la letra de su canción y descubrió que eran las mismas, se fue con el mismo silencio con el que se acerco. Ya adentro se lo dijo a Draco y juntos decidieron cantar una canción llamada BEFORE THE STORM. Empezaron a practicar algo tímidos al principio, pero después moviéndose y prácticamente danzando uno con el otro lograron desenvolverse totalmente.

***

Ya estaban en medio del gran salón Padma y Ernie estaban vestidos con trajes de noche, Ernie llevaba una camisa blanco un poco desabrochada, pantalones negros y descalzo y Padma un vestido de noche color blanco straple con un cinto debajo del busto y que caía elegantemente hasta la altura de sus tobillos, ella también estaba descalza.

Empezó a cantar Ernie, bailaban algo así como un vals lento, todos los veían embelesados, habían recordado que la profesora McGonagall les había dicho que los prefectos les tenían una sorpresa para antes y después de la selección, pero jamás hubieran esperado esto.


End file.
